


History Has Its Eyes... | 见证

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 12月17日下了雨。





	History Has Its Eyes... | 见证

**Author's Note:**

> 关于肖恩埋葬了丹尼尔。不严谨，仅仅是个人推定

这段时间可真是不宁静，肖恩想。

他不幸地没带伞，不过幸运的是他穿的是黑色的衣服，所以淋湿了也没关系。人总得有点黑色幽默。

戴斯蒙最近精神状态好些了，离开神殿多活动活动对他有好处，即使救人（杀人，如果肖恩承认）不算是个呼吸新鲜空气的好由头。那家伙也谈论露西和克莱，不多，不在通讯频道里谈，只偶尔在睡前和他聊聊，提过一次露西17岁离开，那是他在克莱的记忆里看到的，云云，随后便不说了。肖恩没有足以用于心理咨询的口才。也没有身手……如果有，如果他不需要等哈兰来，能自己找到出路的话，露西可能不会死吧。未来会如何呢？

他可能要在这里淋上一会儿。一个六尺的坑不是立刻就能挖完的，更何况还在下雨，土壤湿湿的。他付了额外的钱要工人当天完成安葬流程，因为还要花时间回去；戴斯蒙带着他父亲和瑞贝卡一起转移到一个安全屋去了。他们大约还需要给比尔做些检查，所以肖恩还有时间可以花在这地方。

非基督徒没那么多讲究是不假，但是他还是有一点点介意的。这雨下得太大了，挖出来的泥都软了，回填时会弄得到处都脏兮兮的。总不太礼貌。棺材放在一边淋雨，和他一起。尽管不信教，他仍是教堂出身，这样太随便了。

但是丹尼尔·克洛斯“值得比这样更好的”吗？那倒也不见得。

他只能沉默地站在棺木旁边陪着他淋雨，知晓这家伙“活该”。

这家伙有朋友吗？即便有，那多半也是圣殿的人，便不能联系，谁让肖恩是个刺客。丹尼尔就会首先被当做失联、失踪，然后进入Abstergo的调查流程，无论长短，然后他们知道他死了，无人得知他安息与何处。

应该不至于吧，他侥幸地想。这还是罗马境内呢，查一查不就能发现了？或许会有人来扫扫墓呢。

会有吗？

他选的是质量好的棺材。推销的人说可以存放百年不开裂渗水，还可以雕刻花纹，云云。花纹就不必了。如果他选的棺木能比圣殿的标准高那么一点，丹尼尔会更安息一点吗？

圣殿真的会埋葬一个棋子吗？

工人们毫无情绪地挖土。他们是操作机械挖的，比人力快，个个穿着明黄色的雨衣坐在小挖土机里，挖出来的泥土放在一边堆成小丘，融了雨水的泥浆缓缓流淌下来。棺材、石碑和肖恩都得等。

上次至少是个白天，一个晴天。至少还有多一了一个哈兰知道葬礼的事，还好心地开车送他到机场飞美国，或许哈兰会给露西扫墓呢。也或许不会。他连同伴的墓都扫不完，多半不会有心情扫一个叛徒的墓。这些事还是得他自己抽空做，肖恩想，那么多扫一处也不麻烦。克莱·卡兹马雷克呢？他不是很擅长念他的名字。他的尸体真的在台伯河底吗？8月到12月。他被带到海里了吗，还是浮上来被警方发现了？也可以抽空找找，即使被水带走了，也可以用程序计算洋流运动，出钱请个打捞队之类的。总不能让他像那样死。露西总不能像这样死。多扫一处墓不麻烦。丹尼尔本也可以不像这样死的，只是他没有立场说不该，只能说“活该”，要是不能对你死了的敌人说出活该来，那还不如沉默。

沉默有违他的习惯。他想念点圣经，可是丹尼尔不适用。

真是麻烦。如果能给他背些圣经就好了。不便这么做，始终让他不舒服，就好像苛求一个人不能太文明，要他倒退回去两步似的。他不太习惯这种程度的冷漠。

但是给丹尼尔一个安息的话，会不会有人不高兴？比如瑞贝卡。她提过汉娜，说是一个完美的女孩，说丹尼尔杀了她，说打那以后他们逐渐变成了杀人机器。她大概不会希望听闻世界上有人对克洛斯有哪怕一丝的怜悯……或许吧。她不残忍，即使他做得出格一些，她也会原谅他的。比尔才有可能反对。比尔未必知道埋葬敌人时恰逢下雨是什么心情。喔，他可能会是说丹尼尔活该的那种人。

可是到这儿来陪一口棺材淋雨的又不是比尔。

冬天的雨淋着有点冷。工人们挖土的速度得不算慢了，他知道，只是漫长。泥水流进土坑里，让底下的土变软……这不合适。就不能是春天吗，秋天也好？他死在冬天，冬天的泥土硬邦邦的，逢下雨又软又泥泞，通常得等土坑的底被压实了才能把棺材放下去回填泥土，但是就这天气，夯实恐怕是做不到了。把棺木放进不干燥密实的地底，以后它会被土壤的自然膨松弄得歪歪斜斜的。真的不能引几句圣经吗？真的会冒犯到所有人吗？ _我不是同情他_ ，他想， _我不是。我不是。_

土坑就这样挖好了。

这天气，夯实是白费力气啊。有工人这么说，但他们的意思是听他的意见。

他哪能有什么意见，他只是必须今天完成下葬而已。

“夯实吧。”他说。

他的理智说白费力气，他的感性说白费力气就白费力气。他的感性说又有人死了，他的理智说死了就死了，刺客不就这样吗，难道还能停下吗。他的理智说总有一天你身边的人也会死，他的感性没有说话。他的感性说总有一天会有人死无葬身之地，他的理智也没有说话。

他本人什么也没说。

用机械压实土地很快，只要不去介意天气。好在雨势终于开始变小了。工人们——这会儿应该叫做殡仪服务者——把棺木吊放到六尺之下，随后站在一边等他。他们的流程是得等亲属哀悼完再动土封棺。

他不是亲属。丹尼尔也没有亲属。

 _丹尼尔·克洛斯，尼古拉·奥列洛夫的后裔，刺客的希望，刺客的噩梦。_ “埋吧。”他又说。 _我们恨你。圣殿爱你吗？不见得，可我们曾经也爱你。即使那些都和我没关系。_ 他看着湿淋淋的泥土被填回坑里，没过棺材，逐渐看不到木头的颜色。 _但无论跟我有没有关系，我都知道了。知道了的事就不能当作不知道。看见了的事就不能当作没看见。发生了的事就不能当作没发生，是你杀死的人不能当作你没做，杀死你的人也不能当作你没死，那么事情结束后，你始终还是会被记住。历史不在乎你是否“值得”。庆幸这一点吧。_ 泥土回填完了，也平整好了表面，他说，“放石碑吧。”于是石碑被方正地放到墓前，雨水顺着灰石平滑的表面旧下来，在流过刻字的窝时积下来几滴深，直到淌进未被挖坏青草的土地里。草叶垂下雨滴。 _你不会被忘记。你可能会被回避，但不会被忘记。唯有在历史眼里你是一个完整的人。感谢它吧。_

那就没什么了。要回去和戴斯蒙汇合了。戴斯蒙·迈尔斯，但愿他也没事。

 _“恶人_ ** _ **若**_** _离弃自己的道路，不义的人_ ** _ **若**_** _除掉自己的意念，归向耶和华，耶和华_ ** _ **便**_** _必怜悯他。”_ 他说。没人听见他说话，更没人在意他说的对不对。于是他又大声一点说，“谢谢，辛苦了。散了吧。”钱早已经付完了。

圣经还是有点冒犯。不过也没有任何更不冒犯的办法了。来年要是有空扫墓，多扫这一处也不麻烦。

来年是什么时候呢？2013年。2013年能到来吗？14年，15年，16年呢？

他离开了墓地。


End file.
